


You don't appreciate me

by helenacf



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fighting, Jealousy, M/M, Murder partners, Smut, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench is pretty tired of seeing Numbers flirt everywhere they go, he is tired of being treated like if he were nothing for him, after all they have been through, and he is tired of hiding his feelings towards his partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was around 10 o clock’ in the morning when Mr. Numbers and Mr. Wrench decided to have breakfast out of the hostel. The food of the hostel where they were sleeping was horrible, it smelled and tasted like if the food hadn’t ever seen the sunlight. Besides, a little walk around the town wouldn’t be bad for them.

They slipped themselves inside of the first place that didn’t look really bad. It wasn’t a big thing, but at least it wasn’t one of those hovels where they always hanged around. Lately they always frequented the worse locals of the town, maybe because it had turned into their routine so they decided to change it just for a day.

They reached the last table, at the end of the place, far enough of the sleepy crowd and dropped themselves on their seats just right in front of each other. Wrench was just about to star signing when suddenly a pretty good looking waitress approached them. She had a killer smile and pair of breath taking green eyes. “Good morning, sweeties, do you already know what you want?” She asked, looking at both men.

“I do” Numbers quickly said on a deep voice , looking at the waitress from head to toes and with a grin on his face, making the girl blush a little, but she added. “Don’t be cheeky”

Meanwhile Wrench stared at both of them, not really knowing what to think or what to do. He chose to start signing Number what he wanted, making his friend look away from the waitress. “We’ll both have some eggs, bacon and juice. I’d like to have your number along with the breakfast, if I may ask” He said with his best smile.The waitress giggled, bit her lower lip and turned around to go to the kitchen.

“Why did you choose this place?” Wrench suddenly signed with a strong frown, clearly not really amused with the scene but he just got an shrugging in response. He stared for a while at Numbers until he added:

“I don’t know, man. I didn’t feel like searching for another place. I’m pretty tired, our last job has been awful but finally it’s over. Just give me a break. “ He signed back and added. “Why the long face? We finished the job, we have the money and now we are on a kind of holidays. Don’t be moody and enjoy it while it lasts”

“Yeah….you are right” Wrench forced himself to smile a bit. He was just about to start another conversation when the goddamn waitress appeared again with their order. She placed the dishes and glasses of juices on the table along with a piece of paper with a name and a number written on it. Numbers smiled and winked at the girl before she left them for a second time.

“What was that?” Wrench signed as he felt how the jealousy started growing inside of him, making his ears turn red with rage. His friend looked up from the bacon and stared at him.

“What?” he signed Wrench just took the paper and raised it so Numbers could see it perfectly. He just shrugged as he took a long sip from his juice and added. “What can I say? I’m a Don Juan” Numbers lightly laughed at his own joke and kept eating. When he realized that Wrench wasn’t eating and that he was just staring at the people pass by them at the other side of the window, he patted his hand to catch his attention. “What have I done wrong now?” He asked.

“Nothing” Wrench signed and looked through the window again.

Numbers patted his hand again and added. “Then why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you”

“Of course”. Numbers didn’t have another choice but keep eating, he knew his friend pretty well, if something or someone (mostly Numbers) was bothering him, he would just say it. After a while , what seemed a long and tense eternity, Wrench captured Number’s attention and signed to him.

“What are you going to do with the number?” He simply asked before glaring with an angry frown at the waitress, who was glanced at their table now and then, probably to check if he had taken the number or not.

“What do you think, genius?” Numbers signed in response.

Wrench could have perfectly punched him right in the face, he had broken many fingers and worse things of a man for saying less than that, but he decided to look through the window again. Numbers was really starting to piss him off. Suddenly Numbers grabbed his shoulder and forced Wrench to look back at him. “I shouldn’t have sa- “ he started apologizing but Wrench stopped him in the middle of the sentence and started signing faster and more angrily :

“You don’t appreciate me, you always treat me like if a were stupid. You alw-“ Numbers stopped him just as he had stopped him before and signed. “Oh , come on! You are always complaining, don’t be a baby!”

Wrench quickly stood up, punched Numbers hard in the face, breaking his nose, and leaving the place without even looking back at his friend whereas, Numbers couldn’t take his eyes away from the taller man. He couldn’t believe he had just punched him, and heck, it hurt like hell. He reached the napkins, put some on his nose holes, left some tips on the table and left the place, forgetting the number of the girl on the table.


	2. Don't sell me apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numbers is drunk and Wrench is still really really pissed off.

Numbers spent the rest of the day looking for his partner around town. He visited every bar he found, he even went back to the hostel to see if Wrench was there but one more time he was wrong. Numbers walked and walked through the ghost town but he found nothing. That motherfucker knew too well how to hide, he thought. When he realized he wasn't going to find him so easily he gave up. 

After a long, long walk he found his way back to the hotel. Lazily he introduced himself to the bedroom just to see it was as empty as a few hours ago. He dropped the keys on the nighstand, threw the boots to the floor and walked to the bathroom. "Heck" he muttered as he started removing the napkins he had on his nose holes. It burned like hell and the worst thing is that it didn't stop bleeding. Numbers tried to stop the hemorrhage the best way he could. The hitman cursed like a crazy until he was done with his messed work.

With a beer on his left hand and his phone on his right hand he decided to drop himself on the bed. It was over midnight and Wrench hadn't appeared yet, not even texted him.   
He always texted him, even if he were mad he would always leave a clue of where he was or where could he go and even if he wanted Numbers to look for him or not. "I'm a fucking idiot" Numbers said to himself, taking a deep sip of his beer.  
He spent the night drinking, looking now and then at the phone's screen just to check if he had any notification. He had, indeed, a new job for both of them. Something about a guy from Fargo but he was far too drunk to care. "Great, now my holidays are over. Fucking awesome" He mumbled.  
Numbers decided to text Wrench.

"Where the hell are you?"  
No reply.

"Come on, W. You know I was just kidding right?"  
No reply.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, okay? Are you happy now? Just come back to the hostel, I'm starting to worry (and to get drunk)"  
No reply.

"Im a fckng idiot,, i shouldn't treat you like that i know. i promise i wn't do it evr again, i'll treat you like you desrve bcause yor the best partner ive ever had (the othrs were just fcking boring) Come back ths looks really lonly without u"  
No reply.

All of sudden he heard the door burst open with finally Wrench behind it, who looked at Numbers with a pretty disgusted expression on his face. Numbers quickly got himself out of the bed (almost falling) and approached to the taller hitman. "Where were you??" he signed as he glanced up at him. Wrench pushed Numbers to a side and signed back to him. "None of your business" Then he removed his boots from his feet and climbed to the bed before turning the light off.

Numbers turned the light on. "I want to talk" he signed

"I don't" Wrench turned the light off once more but Numbers did the opposite.

"I want to apologize" he signed. Wrench stared back at him and finally stood up.

"Don't sell me apologises. They mean nothing to you and they mean less to me. You are an asshole. You always do what you want without thinking on the others or on the consecuences of your acts. You are always 'me,me,me,me'. I'm tired of you."

Numbers,clearly affected, stepped back slightly. "....alright, I'm an asshole. Now we finally agree," he signed and laughed lightly, but Wrench has never been this serious in his life. "You don't really mean it, W. You really don't, right?"

"I mean it" Wrench signed and added. "and I refuse to talk with a drunk. Leave me alone now" Then he dropped himself on the bed and left Numbers with his mouth half opened and staring at him for a second time of the same day.


	3. Hotel room.

Numbers opened his eyes, slowly, the lazy sunshine lightening the room, which for his surprise was empty, and by empty he means that Wrench wasn't there. He tried to stand up but the headache knocked him down. Numbers growled and damned a few times and sweared in vain that he would never drink that much. Suddenly the memories of yesterday hit him like a train. He'd rather had that horrible headache forever than to have to hear what his partner in crime said. God, he felt terrible, and the worst thing is that he re really didn't know how to fix it. How to fix himself for Wrench.  
He forced himself to get up from the bed but it wasn't a really good idea. He ended up running to the bathroom just to throw up. Then he heard the noise of the door opening and closing . /Wrench/ He thought. 

He glanced over his shoulder and found the taller hitman looking straight at his eyes. Numbers just couldn't stare back at /that/ look. He could taste the disappointmen on those eyes and it was piercing him from inside. Numbers looked away and sighed deeply.

All of sudden, Wrench placed his hand softly over Numbers shoulder so he could catch his attention. Numbers looked first at the hand as he frowned slightly but then his eyes were placed on Wrench's. 

"Take these" He signed before handing an small white box to Numbers, they were some aspirin for the headache and obviously for the hangover. Numbers stared at him for a long while, pretty confused, until he signed. 

"Why?"

"Because we have work to do and I don't want to be low because of your fault. Besides, you are the one who drives" Wrench signed back.

"How do you know we have work to do? I don't remember telling you"He replied as he tried to remember but he oly found the only words that hurt the most.

"You didn't. You just kept texting me even though I was right here so I decided to take your phone away from you. I deleted the texts you sent me. They were really ridiculous. That's how I found the text of that guy from Fargo. Now get up and pack your things, we are leaving. " After saying that he inmediately left the bathroom and started picking his things whereas Numbers stayed on the same position: kneeling in front of the WC with his hands grabbing it with grat strenght. The only different thing is that his face was practically red. /What the fuck did I send to him/ He thought. 

After a long time of regret and shame he finally got up, took the aspirins an picked up his things before leaving the hostel room. When he slipped himself inside of the car he found Wrench already placed on his seat and looking through his phone. He didn't even look at Numbers when he appeared so he patted his shoulder until Wrench looked at him.

"Look, about yesterday....I know I've already say it, but I'm really sorry. I mean it. You are always so nice to me and I'm suck a jerk. I'll change, I promise, or at least I'll try. Just give me a second chance, okay? We are a great team, we are invincible. We....need each other." Numbers said and added with an slightly sad smirk " Without you I'm just /me/ and that's not a really good thing, right? .

Wrench needed a minute to asimilate every word Number's had said. It felt so odd seeing him saying those things but it was a king of relief he weren't that asshole deep inside. He took his time to rethink what to say before signing. "I shouldn't have said that. I was very angry"

Numbers smiled. He was forgiven and that could heal any hungover. "You had your point, don't be sorry"

"I didn't say I was sorry" Wrench signed back with a grin on his face, he did love teasing Numbers. "We are gonna be late" is the last thing he said before getting into their new trip. 

Fargo was quite far away but they didn't mind at all, the traveling were their favourite thing of their job, they always enjoy it so much. Numbers would always sing as loud as he could and take thousand of pictures of the landscape and Wrench, or even of them both. Wrench would always look at Numbers while he drives signing and he wishes he could hear his voice just for once but looking at him being so happy was good enough. He doesnt' like a lot being photographed every second but he can do nothing about it. Numbers and his camera are inseparables. 

This road trip was as good as the rest but they stopped on a frozen lake before entering into the town. "What are we doing here?" Wrench signed after slipping himself out of the car.  
"I have an idea" Numbers signed back.

He started walking towards the lake as his partner followed him. He stepped into the ice, a little bit hesitating but it was safe enough for now. They both walked through it until Wrench stopped him. "When are you going to tell me what are we doing here?" He asked.  
"What if....we hide the body here? I mean, it's far enough from the town and no one would ever look for a body here. The winters are long here so by the time the ice melts the corpse would be unrecognizable. We just need something to make a hole here"

"That's a great idea" Wrencg signed, actually surprised by it. Wrench is usually the 'bright' one but he had to admit the best ideas came from Numbers. "We'll find something in Fargo" he added.

 

~ 

 

This time they decided to book an hotel room. They deserved it after the last job, they thought. 

"Enjoy the stay, gentlemen" The lobby boy gave Numbers the key of their room and they made their way to the 4th floor. . Wrench dropped his bag on the floor when he realized there was only one bed for two.   
"There's a problem" He signed to Numbers and then pointed at the bed. The smaller hitman rolled his eyes and dropped his bag to the floor too. "I'll get another room, wait here"

"Look, there's a problem with the room" Numbers said slowly to the lobby boy.

"What problem is it, sir?" He asked politely.  
"  
There's only a bed" he replied.

"Yes, I am aware of that, sir. I thought you wouldn't mind"

"....What do you mean with that?" Numbers asked with a frown in his face.

"Well, I gues you two are a couple, right? I mean, by the way you look at him..."

"We?....a couple?" Numbers laughed lightly at it and added " Not happening" He started to be more and more frustrated and added. "Now that we are clear, give me another room."

"But sir, we don't have another room.....not with that budget" He replied.


	4. Beauty contest

Numbers entered into the room and found Wrench laying on the bed as he looked at the television which were hanging on the wall in front of him. When he noticed him he signed. "What room did they give you?"

"We have to stay in this one. You better not touch me with your cold feet under the sheets I swear I'll murder you. For sure" He signed and dropped himself grumply on the bed right next to him. Wrench stared at him for a long time and signed. "There are plenty of people who would pay to sleep with me . You should be graceful"   
Numbers laughed his ass off at it and signed. "What makes you be so sure of that?". Wrench just grinned cheekly and pointed at his body, then he pointed at Numbers and put a really disgusted face.   
Numbers acted pretty offended but ended up laughing, he couldn't be mad at him with that face. "I'm the sexy one, you have to admit it" He signed and all of sudden Wrench stood up from the bed and started removing his jacket. Numbers wanted to ask what was he doing but he really didn't want him to stop. Wrench ended up shirtless right in front of him. "Look" He signed as he exposed all his muscles. "Do you still think you are the sexy one?" He asked raising an eyebrow along with that killer smile. 

It took Numbers a moment to recover from the situation. /The bastard is actually hot/ he thought, not really sure how to feel about that. Then Numbers removed his jacket and shirt too, showing all his body. "You might have more muscles but I'm still more sexy. Plus, I have tattoos, that makes me so much hotter than you" He signed to him. Wrench curiously stepped towards him, leaning down a bit to observe the tattoos closer. "You have a lot" He signed as he contempled his whole body. Numbers heart started beating faster, they had never been this close and the thing that both of them were shirtless was even making it worse. "What does that mean?" Wrench signed after slipping his hand through the tatto that was on Number's collar bone, making him shiver.

"It's a long story" Was the only thing that Numbers he managed to sign. 

Wrench shrugged and stepped back. "You have tattoos, but I have green eyes." he signed, making Numbers rolls his eyes. "So?" He signed back to him. "It's a plus" 

"I play the guitar and sing. That's pretty sexy" He signed to him as he crossed his arms over his chest and added "and I'm damn good at it."

"I didn't know that. I wish I coud hear you" He signed, making Numbers feel a bit sorry about it. Wrench felt how Numbers eyes felt down ad added quickly. "but I bet you are awful"

Numbers reached for the nearest cushion and threw it at Wrench but he dodget it easily. "Your aim is awful. You are getting older." Wrench signed with a grin in his face. He bent down to pick up the cushion from the floor when all of sudden Numbers appeared right behind him and pushed him, making the taller man fall to the bed on his back. "What are you doing?" He signed.  
Numbers with an evil grin in his face climbed the bed after him "I mustn't be that old if I can beat you so easily" he signed to him. Without expectation Wrench grabbed Numbers and rolled him before placing himself on top of Numbers. "You can't beat me" he signed and added "I'm stronger"  
The smaller hitman bit his lower lip with great strenght, he had Wrench literally Wrench sitting on his lap and he was getting way too /happy/ about it. He tried to move away but Wrench was grabbing him by his wrists fiercely and there wasn't any way of moving or saying to him. Wrench had totally won this round. "Wrench" Numbers mouthed, his throat getting more and more dry as his jeans started to get tighter.  
Wrench was pretty aware of what was happening, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the situation. Then the taller man moved his hips, creating more friction between the both of them, making Numbers growl and throwing his head back as he felt himself getting harder. Finay, Wrench removed his own hands from Numbers wrists and waited for his next movement eagerly.   
Numbers leaned up to him and signed, his eyes not leaving Wrench's lips for a moment. "Are you sure about this?" Wrench just nodded his head before down to him and catching his lips with his own. At first it was awkward , the sitation just felt very odd for both men, but then Numbers opened his mouth wider and teased with his tongue until Wrench let him explore his mouth. He tasted every single part of his mouth, sucking his tongue, biting his lip and making Wrench make uncountable noises that came from his throat.  
Wrench placed his hand on Number's chest so he coud feel every little precious sound he made. God, he loved it, feeling how his chest filled up with air, how his heart pumped wildly .....and how his crotch couldn't be harder, speaking for both of them. Numbers took dvantage of it and sipped his hand through his chest, going down and down until he reached to Wrench's zip. Wench helped him to remove his own trousers and they both removed Number's clothes too.   
"Do you have a condom?" Wrench signed to him, lust all over his face.  
"Fuck" Numbers muttered and covered his face with both of his hands . Wrench rolled next to him and sighed deeply. Numbed glanced to him and signed with a naughty grin on his face. "I'll make it for you"  
He climbed on top of him again nd kissed him lightly before going down to his chest, catching Wrench's nipple with his teeth, making the othe man growl . Wrench placed his hand on the back of Numbers head, stroking his scalp slowly. Then Numbers went lower, kissing his hip bones and even ran his tongue trough his inner tight, driving the hitman totally crazy. In reward for the teasing he clawed his nails on the back of Numbers head, making hm gasp before taking him whole with his mouth. Wrench was trying really hard not to thrust deeper into his mouth. Numbers then stated licking the head of Wrench's member and then running his tongue all ver it, making Wrench pant, moan, growl, bit his lower lip until he tasted is own blood. He felt how he was getting closer to the orgasm. Numbers decided to take his wn member and started stroking himself as he kept tasting every part of his partned. He went deeper and he felt himself getting closer too. He only needed a few more strokes and to see Wrench's orgasm face to come all over Wrench as he swallowed the hitman's cum.

"That was fantastc" Wench signed after recovering for the orgasm.

"Thanks. Wanna make it for me later?" Numbers signed back with that precious smirk of his.

"Can't wait for it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, there you had the smut I promised. I'm not really used to write smut but I had to challenge myself. Besides I couldn't help it, I just needed this two to have their "happy" moment.  
> Hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm glad to see you kept reading it :) This is my first Wrenchers fic (woohoo) and I hope I keep adding more and more chapters, don't mind me if I forget to do it, I'm a lazy bones. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate the comments with your opinions and if you are a sweetie and leave a kudo I would be more than happy :)
> 
> (English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry if there is any grammatical error.)


End file.
